


My Guiding Light

by Logicallydreaming



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon), Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Elena must deal with her feelings, F/M, Fluff, Post Coronation, Spoilers for finale, jealous Elena, what is emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicallydreaming/pseuds/Logicallydreaming
Summary: After finally being crowned Queen, Elena must deal with one more battle....her feelings.
Relationships: Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez/Naomi Turner, Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores, Prince james/Princess Isabel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	My Guiding Light

After four years, she finally has done it. Elena was finally Queen. And although the change was terrifying, everything, since she was freed from the amulet, has led to this moment. She was ready to rule at last. 

After she finished her first dance with her Abuelo, which ended up being a ballroom wide dance with everyone, the string of kings, princes, and noblemen lined up for a dance with the new Queen. Happy to dance with her friends and allies, she accepted each dance. Even the one with King Hector that ended with her having a sore foot and him complaining that her foot got in the way. But the throbbing foot could not shake her mood. She was so happy she was certain flowers were sprouting around the ballroom. 

After her dance with the...energetic king, she took a break to look for her sister and her friends. She walked over to the punch bowl and spotted Isa's new ball gown in the crowd and noticed she was talking to Sofia's brother, Prince James. She was about to head over when she saw the expression on her sister's face: the shy smile and the pink rising on her cheeks. Suddenly, Isa was no longer her little sister with dirt on her face. She was a young lady. How she had grown the last four years, she was so proud of her.

Not wanting to bother her sister, her eyes wandered again and spotted Naomi and Gabe still on the dancefloor. She smiled softly as the pair gazed into each other's eyes. They were lost in their own world, and Elena felt her heart fill with joy for the two of them. She always had a feeling that they liked each other, now as they paused in their dancing, their faces drawing near and their eyes closing, she was sure. She couldn't be happier for them. 

She looked away, not wanting them to catch her watching such an intimate moment between two of them. She turned to pour herself a drink when she heard a commotion behind her.

Quickly, she turned to find Naomi and Gabe glaring at a sheepish Mateo before Carla grabbed Mateo's arm and pulled him away so they could resume their...different dance. 

Elena's eyes followed the two former enemies danced with pure joy on their faces. They laughed at each other's moves, and she would have said they were doing it on purpose, but she has seen Mateo dance before. He couldn't have purposely danced like that if he wanted to..it was all his natural talent. 

She couldn't help but feel a tingle in the pit of her stomach as she watched one of her best friends dance with Carla. It could have been her dancing with him...it should have been. 

She knew how much he wanted to be her first dance, but she had other plans in mind. She hoped he understood, but the look of disappointment on his face wasn't lost on her. It was playing in her mind as he danced with Carla. She had hoped to ask him to dance later on in the evening, but Clara had yet to release him. They had danced to every song! It wasn't fair! She should be allowed to dance with her Wizard!

She heard the punch in the bowl start to bubble and let out a sigh. If she were in her usual dress, it would have been a dark forest green. It's not the first time she felt jealous, but she refused to let it consume her.

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "Baby Jacquin's, Baby Jacquin's," she whispered to herself until the bubbling calmed. She smiled some and opened her eyes only to see Carla rubbing Mateo's forehead, where they once again bumped heads. She felt the jealousy rise once again. She needed some air. 

Quickly, she moved through the crowd of her friends, smiling politely at those who congratulated her as she passed. Finally, she broke free and ran to the balcony. 

She stopped at the edge and grabbed the railing, just taking deep breaths as she took in the fresh ocean breeze. She felt the jealousy release and emotional exhaustion took its place. She leaned down and buried her face in her hands. So much happened today, she was so sure she had concurred every test, defeated every villain, but there was another battle she didn't even realize she was going through—the battle of love. 

Mateo was always a friend. He was literally there when Sofia released her from the amulet. He was her first friend after being trapped for 41 years. He meant the world to her, and though she loved Naomi and Gabe so so much, Mateo held a special place in her heart. He was there through all her trials, always by her side. He helped her with her magic, helping her train with her scepter, as well as her emotional magic.

There were nights where her nightmares became too much, and everything in her room was running rampant. In just her nightgown, she would run through the halls to her best friend. He knew how to calm her down and make her laugh, but he also knew not to push when she didn't want to talk. He just rambled on about something he found in his grandfather's books until her eyes grew heavy. Sometimes she would fall asleep in his room, but then find herself waking up in her bed with no knowledge of how she got there or how her room was back to normal.

Mateo was her rock. He promised to always be there for her, and he never once broke that promise. 

He was a good friend, but how did she feel about him? She knew she loved him; there was no denying that. But she also loved Gabe and Naomi. She straightened and started to pace. Flowers grew and then died as she tried to sort out her confusing feelings.

With Gabe and Naomi, she had a similar love and affection for them as she did her sister. They were Familia. They were like a brother and sister to her. But Mateo didn't really fit the brother role for her. She blushed as she remembered all the soft touches they've shared over the last four years. He was much more than that...also, she never felt jealous over someone giving Gabe attention. She would never feel jealous that Gabe danced with Naomi, so why was it different with Mateo?

She stopped pacing and slumped against the railing against as she took deep breaths. Why did she feel this way? 

"Woah." Elena heard a voice behind her say and met the blue eyes of the young princess that freed her. "I heard that you were magical, but this is A-mazing!" Sofia gushed with a grin. 

Elena felt a warm smile spread across her face as she looked at her young friend, "Sofia." She held her hand out to her, "It is so amazing to see you." 

She pulled the princess into a hug and then led her over to the railing once more. "Thank you for coming. I was worried you wouldn't."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Sofia said, nudging her side gently, "We had a late start leaving," she admitted sheepishly.

"Oh? Ever Realm Protector duties?" She asked curiously. She always enjoyed the letters she got from Sofia. They were always full of adventure. 

"Well, not exactly…" Sofia scratched the back of her head, "Our Royal Sorceror, Cedric, lost the key to his workshop, and we had to look for it."

"Oh, Mateo's done that plenty of times." Elena laughed as she remembered the first time he lost it, "He learned a lockpicking spell so he didn't have to go through scrambling to find the key, only to realize he forgot his Tamborita in his workshop and couldn't use the spell." She wiped a tear in her eye from the memory, "The look on his face when he realized the key was in his pocket the whole time."

Sofia let out a giggle, "You must be proud of him." she leaned on the railing next to her, "He's grown so much since I first met him."

"He has." Elena smiled as she looked up at the stars, "He's grown stronger in his magic as well as gained so much confidence in himself." she smiled to herself as she remembered the moment they shared on that same balcony four years before. "He is the best Royal Master Wizard a Queen could ask for." 

Sofia looked at her curiously before a small smile started to form on her face, "That sounds more than a queen proud of her Wizard."

"Well, he's my friend." She looked away, the words not feeling right on her tongue anymore. 

Sofia didn't look convinced, but she let it go, "So why are you out here?"

"Oh, I uh..just needed a moment." Elena said, "Today was pretty eventful."

"Are you worried about being Queen? Because from what I've heard and seen, you are a great leader." Sofia reassured, placing her hand on hers, "You have nothing to worry about, I'm sure you can do it." 

"Thank you, Sofia." Elena smiled before it faded when she saw Carla and Mateo in the doorway. 

"Oh! Sorry!" Carla apologized quickly, "I lack direction!" 

Mateo looked at Elena with a soft look on his face, his cheeks a little pink giving away that they had overheard Sofia and Elena talk about him. Carla gave him a swift nudge on the side that brought him back to the world of the living. He felt his face heat up more and nodded, "Yeah, she really does." he agreed, rubbing the back of his neck, "the other day, I found her by the kitchen when she was supposed to come to her lesson in my workshop."

"I told you, Matado, I wanted to go to the kitchens!" she pouted at him, crossing her arms. 

"Matado again?" He complained while Carla rolled her eyes. 

Elena felt the jealousy flare once more, and she prayed that nothing terrible happened, but the emotions betrayed her, and all the plants around her started to die. The once bright green leaves withered to a dark brown and the flowers blackened and lost its petals. Anything she hoped to hide was on full display. 

Meteo frowned at the sight and walked over to his Queen, "Elena? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, subconsciously taking her hand in his. 

"Y-yeah!" She forced a bright smile toward him, "I" m fine!" 

Mateo narrowed his eyes and then looked at the princess and his fellow Wizard, "Can we have a minute?" 

"Of course." Sofia smiled at her friend and then turned to Carla, "You're a wizard too? That is so A-mazing! What spells do you know how to do?" 

"Well, I know quite a lot--" Carla's voice faded away as the two girls left the duo on the balcony. 

Elena felt her heart quicken and pulled her hand from Mateo's gently grip to look back at the view below. "I'm fine, Mateo, really." she murmured. 

"For someone who was just crowned queen and passed her big test, I would have thought you would be brimming with happiness." Mateo frowned, curling his hand into a fist as the empty air replaced where her hand once was. 

"Oh, I am very happy." she smiled genuinely, "Everything in the last four years has lead to this, and I'm finally queen!" she pointed to the crown on her head proudly. 

Mateo didn't look convinced, but he decided not to press. He reached up and straightened the crown on her head. "Is it heavy?"

"Very, my neck hates me right now." She laughed softly, enjoying being so close to her Wizard. 

He smiled and moved a stray hair from her face, "I might know a spell that can lighten it?" 

"Oh, you have the night off." Elena waved her hand, "I lasted this long, I think I can endure it for the rest of the night." 

"Well, alright, but if you change your mind, I'd be happy to serve My Queen." he bowed, smiling at her.

"Do you want to try it on?" She asked him with a smirk. 

"W-what?" Mateo gasped, straightening to look at his best friend in confusion, "But I don't think I'm supposed to…" he trailed off as she placed the crown on his head, "..okay." he chucked and shifted the crown, so it sat on his head better, "It is heavy." 

Elena let out a giggle and smiled brightly, "It suits you." she complimented with a wink.

"Oh?" Mateo asked, a twinkle in his eye, "Maybe I should wear a crown more often."

"Maybe you should." Elena murmured, before looking away, her cheeks heating up, "Maybe an official Master Wizard crown?"

"Maybe, though, I think that they are supposed to have pointy hats." Mateo laughed, and stroked his chin, "I should start on my long beard, it's going to take a long time to get it at perfect wizard length." 

Shaking her head in amusement, Elena took his hand in hers, "I don't know, I like your cleanshaven face." 

"You do?" Mateo asked in surprise, causing Elena to nod with a laugh, "Well, if my queen doesn't want me to, I shall not grow a totally awesome wizard beard." 

"I like the sound of that." Elena admitted, "Being your Queen….b-being called Queen! It sounds nice after so long…" she murmured, not meeting his eyes as her face heated up. 

"I like calling you that as well." Mateo smiled softly, "It fits you well."

She glanced at him and shared a smile at him before leaning into his side as they looked out at the view. She was content as joy and love-filled her chest. She could stay in that moment forever. 

"You're going to do great." he murmured in her ear, "No one else could be a better queen...though your sister did do a good job while you were gone."

"So I heard." Elena smiled, pride filling her chest, "I also heard that someone kept summoning Zuzo while I was in the spirit world." 

Mateo stiffened and looked at her, sheepishly, "Isabelle told me to summon him…"

"The first time, but she told me she didn't ask you to summon him the other seven." She poked his chest, playfully. 

Mateo felt his face flush redder and he looked anywhere but her, "I was worried…" he sighed, "I know you could handle yourself, but you didn't have your scepter, or...me by your side." he scratched the back of his head and pulled away from her to start pacing. "No one knew what happened to you or to Ash, what if she hurt you? What if you never returned from the Spirit world? What if you never left the Spirit World because the worst happened?" He looked at her, "I would have never forgiven myself if I knew something happened to you, and I wasn't there to protect you." 

"Mateo…" Elena was at a loss for words, but she just rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "You know me, I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"That's true." he agreed, holding her close to her and gave her a gentle squeeze. 

"Many have tried, but even being trapped in an Amulet for 41 years couldn't stop me." she tapped his nose, "You don't need to worry about me ."

She tried to reassure him, but it seemed that her words just made him more distressed. He hugged her tighter, "I know you are confident, but you're not indestructible." he closed his eyes as he pulled away from the hug, "You could get hurt or worse...and I refuse to let that happen."

"Mateo…" she frowned at the actual tears that appeared in his eyes. Did the mere thought of losing her affect him so much?

"I called Zuzo, begged him to let me come help you, but he said he couldn't...so I kept calling him for updates. I knew you'd win...well..kind of...but nothing is set in stone." He took the crown off his head and looked at it, "You don't know how much you mean to everyone...how much you mean to me." he sniffed and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his robe. 

She rubbed her arm and looked down at the ground guiltily. Maybe she has been acting recklessly. She knew she needed to protect the people she loved, but she never thought about those who wanted to protect her in return. What if something did happen to her? How would her familia cope? How would her friends?" She looked at Mateo and saw how distressed he was at just the thought of losing her. 

"You're right," she mumbled, looking at the sea below, "I never stop to think of what would happen if something happened to me...but I can't." she looked at Mateo, "If I think for one second about my own safety above others it could cost me you...or Isa, or Gabe or Naomi." she shook her head, "I can't lose all of you...Just like you fear for me, I couldn't lose you. No matter what darkness I face, you are my guiding light to help me get through." 

"Elena…" Mateo frowned, "You won't lose any of us." 

"You don't know that…" she closed her eyes, "How about we make a deal...I won't go off on dangerous missions without you again."

"That's all I ask...well, I would actually prefer you not to go off and run to danger, but it's become our thing, so I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up." Mateo smiled softly at Elena, causing her to chuckle, the heaviness of the conversation lightening a little. 

"I thought our sense of humor was "our thing?" she joked, her smile brightening at his laugh.

"Well, if you are willing to humor me….I think we can have more than one "Thing," Mateo grinned as Elena laughed at his joke. 

"Right you are." she rubbed her arms from the cool breeze. 

"Are you cold?" he asked concerned, "We should get you back inside, the last thing you need is to start your rule as Queen with a cold." 

She gazed up at the stars and then nodded, "Alright." she turned to him and smiled, "I believe you, and I have a dance we need to...well dance." 

His face brightened even more, "YEs!! I mean.." he cleared his throat and puffed out his chest, "As my Queen asks." He offered her his hand with a soft smile.

"Um, Mateo?" She took his hand before nodding to his other one, "Can I get my crown back?"

"OH!" he looked down at it and blushed before nodding, "Right, of course!" He let go of her hand and used both his hands to set the crown gently on her head, "perfect." 

He started to leave when the linked hand in his stopped him. He looked at Elena in confusion, "what is it?" 

Without a word, she stood on her toes and gave her Wizard a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Mateo, for everything." 

He looked at her in awe before he snapped out of it. Without a moment to think, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, crashing his lips onto Elena's.

Elena stayed froze at the sudden kiss, her mind not comprehending what was going on until he pulled away quickly. She watched as panic and disappointment filled his gaze. 

"Elena, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have done that... I've wanted to for a very long time, but I knew I shouldn't not when I know you don't feel the same... I just had hoped that well.." he trailed off when she didn't say anything, and he slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I'm sorry, Elena…"

"So that's what you meant…" she finally whispered, looking at him with her eyes shining brightly, "At Carnaval, you said love was the strongest emotion, and I can finally see why." 

"What are you saying?" He played with the sleeve anxiously. 

"I...i think I love you, Mateo." She broke out in a grin, all her confused emotions finally settling, "... I'm in love with you." 

At her words, it was Mateo's time to stare at her in awe, "really?" He grinned.

"Really." She confirmed, placing a hand on his chest, "and I'm ready to find out what happens next if you are willing." 

"As long as it's you and I? There is no challenge we can't get through together." He wrapped his arms around her waist once more, which prompted her to wrap her arms around his neck. Slowly this time, in perfect sync, their lips met in a soft kiss. 

Her heart felt like it was going to burst, and she felt magic leave her as the flowers and plants around them regrew to be more beautiful and healthier than they ever were. 

When they pulled away, they wore matching grins on their face and touched their foreheads, taking in being so close to one another. The comfort in knowing that they were together and nothing ever-changing that calmed whatever troubling thoughts they had before. They were a team through and through. 

"So...you mentioned a dance?" Mateo asked, pulling away from her, looking at her hopefully. 

"I did, didn't I?" She grinned and held out her hand, "will you dance with me?" 

"Of course!" He took it as they walked off the balcony and back into the ballroom, "i practiced just in case you chose me for your first dance." 

"Sorry I didn't choose you." She looked at him, "but my abuelo.."

"It's okay, I understand. If I had the chance to dance between you and my Abuelo, I wouldn't be embarrassed to say I'd choose him…" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 

Elena let out a laugh and moved her hand from his to link their arms as they walked to the dancefloor, "thank you for understanding." 

"Of course, mi amor." He whispered in her ear, causing her to beam and pull him to the middle of the dance floor. 

Carla watched the couple with a smirk before looking at Naomi with her hand out, "Pay up." 

"How did you do that? I tried for four years to get those two oblivious people together!" Naomi gaped, handing the wizard gold pieces. 

"Never underestimate, Carla Delgado!"


End file.
